1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for testing leaks in drainage systems and, more particularly, to an improved testing device for testing a drainage or plumbing system for vertical piping.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the construction of single and multi-story buildings, such as office complexes or multi-story residential condominium-like structures, drainage stacks are interconnected in order that water and sewage flows from various floors of the building down standpipe drains to drainage systems. Before completion of the building, plumbing codes require that a pressure test be run on installed plumbing lines to inspect for leaks.
The prior art devices of the class under consideration are characterized by several deficiencies, chiefly among these being the requirement of pumps, transportation of hosing up and down floors, interruption of the test when fixing a leak on an upper level floor, wet flooring from test ball-blow out at testing location, and unnecessary difficulty in installing and removing prior art test devices.
Additionally, the prior art testing devices have failed to address the need for enabling a plumber to determine the particular elevation or floor at which water level is being measured during a testing sequence.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for an apparatus and system for testing a drainage or plumbing system for leaks in multi-story buildings which allows the tester to determine which particular floor is being currently checked for leaks at any time during the test in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient. The development of the improved testing device for testing a drainage system for leaks fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
The following patents disclose a closure plug assembly for pressure testing plumbing systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,642 issued in the name of Tagliarino and U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,568 issued in the name of Sullivan.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,830 issued in the name of Mankins describes a method and apparatus for the testing of plumbing installation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,903 issued in the name of Moran discloses a technique for testing pipe couplings for defects.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,597 issued in the name of Ringgenberg describes a differential pressure test/bypass valve and method for using.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,184 issued in the name of Hazelton discloses a standard on/off natural gas safety valve with the ability to quickly insert a test gauge.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,241 issued in the name of Carmody et al. describes a reusable plumbing test pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,297 issued in the name of Persson discloses a quick coupling device to a threaded pipe nipple.
Consequently, a need has arisen for an apparatus and system for testing a drainage or plumbing system for leaks in multi-story buildings which provides the user with a visual read out of water elevation levels manner which is quick, easy, and efficient.